


El obsequio perfecto

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Krillin había reservado su mayor tesoro, para el momento más especial: un símbolo de su futura unión con Dieciocho. Reto semanal para la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)





	El obsequio perfecto

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia va para el _Reto Semanal de Drabbles_ , organizado por la página _Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball_.**

* * *

Krillin revisó todo su cuarto, ansioso por encontrar su tesoro: lo había conseguido durante la búsqueda de una Esfera del Dragón bajo el mar, cuando enfrentó a la Patrulla Roja, junto con Gokú y Bulma. Jamás habló al respecto, estaba seguro de que le serviría alguna vez. No se equivocó.

Tras mucho esfuerzo, halló un pequeño diamante azul, muy brillante a pesar de sus años. Krillin sonrió: su color combinaba con los ojos de Dieciocho. La imaginó portando la delicada piedra en un anillo. El regalo más hermoso para ella.

Después de dos años de noviazgo, finalmente le pediría matrimonio.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Ahí va otro drabble para el reto! Esta vez, elegí a Krillin y Dieciocho, en un momento tan romántico como las previas al anuncio de un compromiso. ¡Disfrútenlo mucho! :D


End file.
